gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Francis International Airport (HD Universe)
For the GTA III era Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale '' (Alternate angle of terminal building).]] In Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, '''Francis International Airport' (FIA) is an airport situated in Dukes, Liberty City. The airport takes its name from an older rendition of the airport in an older rendition of Liberty City, but is otherwise completely redesigned. It is bordered to the north, south, and east by the ocean; the Broker-Dukes Expressway to the northwest (Meadows Park); Tudor Street to the west (Willis); and Saratoga Avenue to the west (Beechwood City). Description planes around the airport]]The airport is based on Terminal 5 at John F. Kennedy Airport in New York City, while the runway design emulates that of LaGuardia Airport, also in New York. It is both Liberty City's largest (in land area terms) and most easterly neighborhood. Francis International is even larger than other large city districts such as Acter Industrial Park and Alderney City in Alderney. The airport is serviced mostly by FlyUS and their fleet of Boeing 747-300s (which seem to be the airport's only air traffic), and a handful of Shamal-based planes. Found around the airport are signs for "AdiosAir", however this is the only indication of a rival airline. FIA has several jets (similar to Bombardier CRJ-100's) parked nearest the helipads and southern most entrance; some in FlyUS' express theme, some are private business jets from various countries. Three Annihilator helicopters parked on three helipads (two Buzzards and one Annihilator in TBoGT) can be flown in multiplayer. In single player, one Annihilator is found once the player has killed all 200 flying rats. Hangman's NOOSE always start here (see article for details). Also, Team Deathmatch games can be started here. If one is started, make a beeline for the choppers. If you can't fly them, make sure no enemies gets inside of them. Upon entering the runway or certain inner grounds of the airport during single player, the player receives a four star wanted level while on foot or in a land based vehicle and a fleet of NOOSE Cruisers or NOOSE Patriots, FIB Buffalos and NOOSE Enforcers will give chase and stop the player with whatever means necessary. While in a helicopter only a two star wanted level is attained. In GTA Chinatown Wars, entering the runway does not give the player any wanted level. None of the airplanes have any logos on them. Airplanes including large jumbo jets and small private jets or occationally, a jumbo, can be seen taking off and landing on the runways but they don't move from or to the taxiways. Points of interest *Within the airport's boundaries are a police precinct just off the Broker-Dukes Expressway, south of the Willis access road, as well as a fire department, just south of the passenger terminal. *There is a barge off the end of the Northwestern-facing runway seemingly added just to provide players a stunt jump. The barge is filled with boxes, which can be destroyed if a car is used on the jump. *Several LCPD officers can be found at different points (most notably the southeast section) that carry Assault Rifles. This is an easy way to obtain the rifle early in the game, provided the player can escape the 3- (4-, if the player escapes onto the runway) star wanted level that comes with murdering a police officer. Airlines and Destinations Transport and a highway sign in the foreground, and Francis International Airport in the background.]] The Broker Line runs through the Francis International Airport station, providing arrivals to the city with quick travel to the rest of the city and departures easy and convenient access to the airport. From the road, the most convenient access to the Airport is offered by expressway exits. Both the Broker-Dukes Expressway and the Algonquin-Dukes Expressway possess exits to FIA. There is also an access road from Willis; this can be reached from Tudor Street. Glitches Upon entering the tarmac area, the player's wanted level will quickly change to 4 stars, regardless of the previous level. So, one could lower their 5 or 6-star wanted level to 4 stars. This is apparent in the Xbox 360 version of the game. Although if you hover in a helicopter, you will only get a 2 star wanted level. It is also possible to enter the terminal building, by a glitch, but since it wasn't intended to be accessible, it will have no interior. An example of this can be seen here. A video showing how to actually get inside buildings can be seen here If you land a helicopter on top the rotating radar, you will find that you can land on it and walk on top of it even though there's nothing below you. It is a good place to snipe on multiplayer. Trivia *In GTA IV planes never leave nor enter the airport (except in missions), they fly low above it then climb. Even the planes on the runway just taxi and then head back to the tarmac. In GTA Chinatown Wars they do take off and land but, after landing, don't move off the runways. *The mission That Special Someone has a scene at the airport. During the mission the 4-star automatic wanted level isn't in effect. *The ends of the runway humourously say "Caution your blast". *The multiplayer game mode Hangman's N.O.O.S.E. take place here for the first half of the mission. de:Francis International Airport (IV & CW) es:Aeropuerto Internacional Francis fi:Francis International Airport, Dukes fr:Francis International Airport nl:Francis International Airport pl:Francis International Airport pt:Francis International Airport - Dukes ru:Международный Аэропорт Фрэнсиса, Дюкс sv:Francis International Airport tr:Francis International Airport Category:Airports Category:Police Stations in Dukes Category:Areas Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locatons Category:Police Stations